Random Stories About Ponies and Stuff
by PinkamenaTheBad
Summary: What happens when a pegasister author feels uninspired and can't think seriously? Chaos ensues! Sit back, relax, and enjoy...unless you're a troll.
1. The Day Pinkamena Destroyed Everything

**...don't judge me. And don't flame me. Just...don't. (Unless you want a sarcastic reply, cuz I can arrange that *evil giggle*.)**

**This is just the stuff I write when I'm in a goofy mood...**

**So, if you dislike totally random, nonsensical stuff...don't read. Just...don't.**

* * *

**The Day Pinkamena Destroyed Everything**

Once upon a time, there was a pony who hated everything. Well, everything except parties and cupcakes. And did I mention parties and cupcakes?

One day, she decided to destroy the things she hated...which was just about everything in existence. So she developed a plan.

"We still don't have our cutie marks!" Applebloom complained.

"I can fix that!" said a voice.

"Oh, hi Pinkie!" said Applebloom. "What did you have in mind?"

"Making cupcakes!" Pinkamena said cheerfully.

"Uh...don't you remember what happened last time?" Applebloom replied.

"Yes, but these are _special_ cupcakes..." Pinkamena said with a wink. "How would you like to get your cutie marks in destroying everything and everyone?"

"YAY, CUTIE MARK CRUSADER GANGSTERS!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted in unison.

So the new team destroyed Ponyville and everyone in it (and baked some delicious cupcakes, of course). Then they proceeded to burn down Canterlot and turn Celestia into a troll (not that she wasn't one to begin with). Then they ruled Equestria with iron hooves, and even Luna was their slave. Trollestia freed Discord, and Pinkamena agreed to allow him to do whatever he wanted as long as he always made her cotton candy clouds and chocolate rain.

Years later, Pinkamena and Discord got married and had millions of mutant babies that spread even more chaos than before. Then they created anti-bronies to troll the bronies, because the bronies were used to the "good" Equestria.

Then, zombies.

* * *

I looked up at my screen and read what I had just wrote.

"Note to self..." I said aloud. "Never eat a lot of chocolate cake before writing a story."


	2. Shutterfly

**Shutterfly**

One day, Fluttershy was flying through Ponyville...which was burning to the ground.

"Oh dear, looks like Pinkie's at it again!" she said to no one in paricular.

She flew to her house and saw Angel waiting for her.

"Hey, Angel bunny!" she said. "We're moving."

Before Angel could protest, she grabbed him and all of the other animals (how she pulled this off, nopony will ever know) and quickly flew into another part of Equestria. A place dominated by...zombies?!

"Oops, I took a wrong turn!" Fluttershy said.

She quickly went away from that place and came to another part of Equestria that wasn't much better. It looked as though Discord had recently been there. Fluttershy, however, didn't seem to notice. That is, until she came face-to-face with...herself?!

"Uh, I'm Fluttershy..." the real Fluttershy (I think) said awkwardly.

"I'm Shutterfly!" the fake Fluttershy (not sure) replied. "I'm the inner you! I'm the crazy part of you that wants to come out, but you won't let me!"

"So, wait...I'm like Pinkmena?"

"Yes, only crazier. Please, let me out!"

Since Fluttershy never liked to see anyone in peril (especially herself), she let Shutterfly control her.

"Now," said Shutterfly, "the fun begins."

Just then...zombies.

* * *

I shook my head.

"This has nothing to do with my first story, yet it's somehow becoming its own thing! I'm really going to get flamed now..."

Just then...sparkly vampires.


	3. Trains

**Trains**

"I like singing!" said Sweetie Belle.

"I like dancing!" said Scootaloo.

"I like trains," said Applebloom. Then a train came out of nowhere and run her over. The Cutie Mark Crusader was now a pony pancake.

* * *

"What are you up to, Applebloom?" Applejack asked.

"I like trains."

"E-yup!" Big Mac said.

Just then, another train came by...

* * *

"I like cupcakes!" said Pinkie.

"I like trains!" said Applebloom.

Just then...nothing.

* * *

"Hey, you know who's a loser?" Gilda spat at Rainbow Dash. "You ar-"

Suddenly, zombies on a train.

* * *

"...the heck was that?!" I yelled angrily, throwing my computer out the window.


	4. Pinkie Pie Gets a YouTube Account

**Pinkie Pie Gets a YouTube Account and Chaos Ensues**

Pinkie Pie was on the internet one day, when she decided she wanted to get a YouTube account. She created her username "PinkieLovesCupcakes" and was soon posting numerous shipping videos and "screamers". Then she got a Facebook and spammed everypony's wall with the constant posting of all of her videos-even Princess Trollestia (she didn't mind, though)! One day, her friends got so annoyed that they hacked her account and posted embarrassing videos of her. Eventually Pinkie caught them...and no one has seen them since. Pinkie, on the other hoof, occasionally uploads videos about Cupcakes...and shipping. LOTS of shipping.

Just then...

...nothing happened after that.

* * *

"...I'm not even going to comment on this one," I said to myself, hiding in my closet from trolls.


End file.
